This relates to improvements in hydraulically actuated disc brake piston sealing boots.
Conventional piston sealing boots of the prior art which are generally made of rubber or rubber-like material are difficult to install and often require special tools to expand the constricting bead portions or otherwise hold them in place within a receiving cylinder wall groove to permit insertion of the hydraulic piston. For example see U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,022,303; 3,983,969; or 3,942,611 for illustrations of sealing boots of such design.